


Shoot

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Admiration, Gen, Guns, I love him, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Triple Drabble, but people are weird so im tagging it anyways, my certified spooky boy, no crane, only scarecrow uwu, this is totally platonic and no way a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: The Arkham Knight is curious about Crane's shooting ability.





	Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> well this isn't necessarily shipping but I GUESS it's implied.
> 
> ya fuckin weirdos-
> 
> no I love you guys don't leave me ;-;
> 
> I actually somewhat edited this so I'm hesitant to actually post it-  
> *wow Zo did something*

"Show me what you got Spooky." Two bullets immediately ricochet off the shoulder pads, another hitting the pectoral armour and the last one hitting the stomach plating. Arkham Knight took a step back in surprised, from not knowing the Scarecrow was an excellent sharpshooter, and from the force of the bullets denting the metal. He looked up to see the smug gleam in the Scarecrow's eyes as he twirled the hand gun between his fingers.  
  
"I shot a gun in a classroom full of students. Do not think I don't know how to aim Arkham Knight." He hissed, but there was a complacent tone to it. The Arkham Knight slowly nodder, the memory of being told that having been lost in his muddied head until now. "What else can you do?" He asked curiously, and the Scarecrow put the hand gun away, tucking it in a holster hidden behind his back. The Scarecrow shook his head.  
  
"You took me from my studies to just see if I can fire a gun. You were persistent in it too. I won't give you the satsifaction. Not until I am done." The Arkham Knight bit his cheek. "Sorry, Scarecrow." He waved a dismissive hand, retiring to his quarters.  
  
-  
  
The answer came a few weeks later when he was explaining his plans to the militia chiefs and a few low leveled thugs from the other rogues helping. It was a Penguin loyalist, mouthing off disrespectfully. The sharp clap of a gun going off, startled half the room, and the gun wasn't even aimed at the man. "This is what happens when you don't listen." The good doctor growled to add an effect. The Arkham Knight felt excitement course through him, but contained it, continuing his speech.  
  
He wished there were more interrupting his speech.

**Author's Note:**

> I was laughing so hard and trying not to wake my dad aftmer I found out fucking Jason Todd/the fucking Scarecrow existed, and I don't know what to do with myself after this. I made this because I love the idea that Spooky used to use a gun, and Arkham Knight expresses that by making Scarecrow hold Bruce at gun point.
> 
> I'm just entertaining the thought with Jason and because Jason is my sister's favorite and Scarecrow is my favorite so this is somewhat for her :3


End file.
